


dream big or not at all

by lovelivesinthedream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelivesinthedream/pseuds/lovelivesinthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun doesn't have a crush on kris, but he might have a crush on kris' body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream big or not at all

It wasn’t the first time he’d wondered about it.

The basketball team practices were set up as shirts vs. skins most of the time, and in the sea of smooth, tan skin, the tattoo drew his attention like a moth to a flame.

He had seen the ink stained flesh enough to have memorized each slanted line and gentle curve of the foreign words, knew the precise pronunciation and dictionary definition. What he didn’t know was _why_ it was there. What it meant to the person who now had it permanently etched upon his body.

“Sehun, you are staring again,” Kyungsoo said as he nudged an elbow into the younger boy’s side and walked away. “Sooner or later, somebody other than me is going to notice your obsession, and you’ll never live it down.”

Sehun huffed and turned away from the open door of the gymnasium. The loud scuff of athletic shoes echoed behind him and around the empty hall. Kyungsoo was sitting on the floor, back pressed to the trophy case and chemistry book open on his lap. He didn’t even glance up as Sehun glared.

“It’s not an obsession,” he hissed, settling on the floor to start his own homework. “I just don’t understand why someone so concerned with being cool has such a dumb tattoo. It’s weird.”

Kyungsoo snorted, looking up from the page on thermal conduction long enough to smile knowingly. “Weird? Is that your new word for mind numbingly hot?”

It was really a lucky thing that Sehun’s face remained impassive at _almost_ all times. Otherwise, he was positive that his cheeks would have turned a damning shade of red, and it would have made his protests a lot less credible. As it was, his face was an unreadable mask, and therefore, Kyungsoo could not use it against him when he spoke.

“Shut up, hyung.” Sehun shoved his book back in his bag before he’d even started his homework. He wasn’t going to sit around waiting while the older boy hinted at a crush that Sehun wouldn’t admit to. “He’s weird, and the only reason I’m interested at all is because he annoys me.”

“Okay. Okay.” Kyungsoo grabbed the leg of Sehun’s pants, holding him back. He had to crane his neck even more than usual to look at Sehun from the floor. It made Sehun feel a petty sort of thrill. The book slid off Kyungsoo’s lap as he moved, hitting the tiled floor with a soft thud. “I’ll stop talking about it, so don’t leave yet. I don’t want to wait for Jongin alone. Besides, Chanyeol will be expecting you when practice is over.”

A quick glance at the clock on the wall above the trophy case revealed that there was still a twenty-five minute wait before basketball practice would end. If he stayed, he’d be able to finish the reading for AP Chemistry and maybe convince Kyungsoo to help him with his translations of ancient proverbs for English. If he stayed, he’d be able to meet his brother after practice and guilt Chanyeol into buying him hot chocolate on the way home. If he stayed, he’d be able to glare at the shirtless basketball player slowly driving him crazy with glistening, sweat-slicked skin, hands large enough to make a boy forget his own name, and random tattoos that Sehun wanted to trace with his tongue.

You know, for purely scientific reasons.

Before he could get too lost in that particular fantasy, there was a shout from inside the gymnasium and a sharp, sudden pain had him stumbling back. Of course, now would be the time that his usual coordination decided to desert him. He tripped over his feet as he went, blinking a rainbow of spots from his vision and flailing his arms. The basketball that assaulted his face bounced once, twice, and then got caught up under his feet.

“Shit! Are you okay?” asked an unfamiliar voice. And because Sehun’s life was difficult and clichéd, he felt himself crash against a warm, slightly damp chest. “I’m sorry! I’ve told Baekhyun to quit showing off a hundred times but-”

Sehun tried to focus, really he did, but his hands were exploring an unknown treasure trove in the form of wide shoulders and perfectly defined pectorals. The spots were still clouding his vision for the most part. He was slightly dizzy and just a little bit turned on--mostly embarrassed, to be honest—and whoever had caught him felt very nice pressed up against him, standing tall and hard and perfect.

“—because Zitao doesn’t even _like_ scary movies, and candy should never taste like garlic. Anyway,” his sturdy crutch paused his weird rambling; a warm breath blew across his face as a finger delicately traced the sore spot on Sehun’s forehead, “are you okay? You seem kind of out of it. Should I take you to the infirmary?”

“I’m fine. Just need a sec-”

“Sehun-ah,” Kyungsoo said from somewhere very close. Sehun shook his head a little and rubbed his eyes in the hopes of seeing clearly again. Even without his vision, he could tell that Kyungsoo had an evil smirk on his face from the tone of his voice. “Maybe you _should_ go. You seem unsteady, and Kris offered so nicely and all.”

Sehun felt his face heat up instantly. His hands stilled from where he’d begun to tap his fingertips against the smooth wall of muscle in front of him. He blinked again, and the dots finally dispersed, leaving him with a clear view of his right thumb only a centimeter away from the dark tip of Kris Wu’s hardened nipple.

He couldn’t move away fast enough. Gravity--finally getting what it had wanted all along, apparently--held his feet in place as the rest of his body moved back.  He landed on his back on the tiles, cool against the mortified flush of his skin, and groaned at the unfairness of life.

Chanyeol arrived at that moment because fate is a terrible, cruel mistress. “Ahahaha!” He laughed loudly and openly even as he extended a hand to help Sehun to his feet. “Taking balls to the face again, huh?”

Sehun could do little more than glare, embarrassment reaching new, record setting heights while he dusted off the back of his pants. His feet were firmly back on the ground, but he felt like he was still falling.

“Shut up, asshole,” Kris said as he punched Chanyeol in the arm.  He winked at Sehun (who was pretty sure he’d rather be eaten alive by fire ants than stand there any longer) and then put Chanyeol in a headlock, messing up his hair teasingly. “And according to your ex-girlfriend, you don’t mind taking balls to the face either.”

“I’m an equal opportunity type of guy,” Chanyeol replied breezily. He laughed again as he fought Kris off. When he got away, his cheeks were pink, but his eyes were bright and his smile was obnoxiously blinding like always. He batted Kris’ hands away happily and turned to Sehun. The smile on his face dropped faintly at the edges--going from manic to incessantly optimistic.

“Are you okay, though? Baekhyun threw that ball a lot harder than normal.”

Sehun huffed indignantly. Just because he was younger didn’t mean he was delicate.

“Like I’ve already said, _I am fine_.” He touched his forehead carefully and hid the wince that the ache almost caused. “It’ll probably bruise, but there’s no permanent damage. Now go back to practice and leave me alone.”

“No way, man! What if you have a concussion? Or like, I don’t know, delayed brain hemorrhaging?” Chanyeol looked to Kris, barely shorter than the older boy, and Sehun did his best to beat down the gross feeling in his stomach. “Is that a thing that can happen?”

Kris shrugged. The way his muscles moved, abs contracting and shoulders taunt, made Sehun pray for a shirt—a blanket, a towel, a tarp, his grandma’s floral print dress—or anything, really, to fall  from the ceiling, so Kris’ half-naked body would no longer be on display for Sehun’s perverted eyes to ravage.

But Sehun totally didn’t have a crush.

Kyungsoo placed a suspiciously kind hand on his back and spoke to Chanyeol. Sehun missed whatever was said because Kris had decided to use his long, thin fingers to stretch out the waistband of his low slung basketball shorts. Sehun tried to swallow but his mouth was experiencing a sudden drought. The poor school lighting cast more shadows than anything, but Sehun’s line of sight stayed glued to the thin trail of dark hair leading down below the tight, black briefs.

Sehun was sooo thirsty.

A thin bead of sweat dripped below the black barrier, and Kris simply grabbed the soft looking fabric and pulled it slightly down to catch the drop.

Sehun’s blush from his fall had faded, and he was glad once again for the blank mask he was often able to maintain.

He could so easily picture Kris closing the short distance between them and pushing Sehun to his knees. He could almost feel his hands shaking as he ran his palms up the older boy’s thighs and back over his ass, holding on and pulling Kris to his face so he could tease him with his tongue through the thin layers of clothing. He could almost feel Kris’ fingers tangling through his hair, and those hands holding his head, gently but firmly, as Kris thrust shallowly, still clothed, against his mouth.

Sehun shrieked in a very mature way when Kyungsoo pinched him just to the left of his spine. “Hyun-”

“You might be very good at keeping your feelings off your face,” Kyungsoo interrupted him quickly, leaning up and whispering conspiratorially, “but you’ve been staring pretty obviously at his dick for the past three minutes.”

Sehun took a few deep breaths in through his nose and very carefully hid all traces of emotion before facing the others again. Chanyeol looked mostly confused but shrugged and patted Sehun on the shoulder.

“I’m going to shower really quickly while Kyungsoo waits out here with you, just in case you faint or something.” Sehun would protest, but Chanyeol’s already stepped back into the gymnasium. His body had disappeared behind the wall and only his head was visible. He was literally just a floating head. Sehun smiled. “Can you text mom and tell her that a friend is staying over tonight?”

“Sure, I guess.”

He had already pulled out his phone, a clear dismissal for Chanyeol, when a shadow fell over him. Kyungsoo was sitting back by the trophy case and humming quietly, so that left only Kris. His breath caught for moment, but he pushed through his own weird reactions, feeling utterly betrayed by his hormones. He was one hundred percent okay with his fluid sexuality, but he didn’t understand why he had to develop a crush on _Kris Wu_ of all people.

The basketball star leaned forward, slowly and so very, very close. Kris’ warm breath smelled faintly of spearmint, his skin smelled like sweat and some fancy cologne. Sehun swallowed and kept his sight trained on the screen of his phone.

Just as Kris’ body lightly pressed into his own, Sehun thought he might literally combust in a fiery ball of lust. The taller boy stood up with the basketball in his hand after a second too long. While their chests brushed together with every breath, Kris spoke quietly in Sehun’s ear.

“I like it when people watch.”

Sehun would very much like to be hit by a bolt of lightning or a train so that his embarrassment might end.

His phone dings with a new message. His mother asked if he knew which friend Chanyeol was bringing home with them. Sehun frowned at the question, heroically trying to ignore Kris’ presence.

A large hand took his phone from his grasp and a few seconds later, he was staring down at the outgoing message on his screen.

_Chanyeol’s friend from the bball team. Kris Wu._

Kris chuckled softly at Sehun’s distressed groan, and then he winked and walked back toward practice.

Sehun could only stare at the black ink that had caught his attention to begin with. _‘Normally Insane,’_ it said, and yeah, that pretty accurately described Sehun’s opinion of Kris.

Well, that and insanely hot.

"Oh god, I know that face," Kyungsoo said with a wide, accusatory stare. "You're going to do something stupid now, aren't you?"

Sehun smirked. "Maybe."


End file.
